


Xmas Vignettes

by ModernWizard



Series: Alison Wonderland [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: Alison Cheney and her extended Dork fam do vaguely Xmas-related activities. Silliness ensues. Pictorial photostories created with Daz Studio, using digital models that I customized to look like the characters.
Relationships: Alison Cheney & Galleia, Alison Cheney & Ninth Doctor (Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka), Alison Cheney & The Doctor (Doctor Who), Alison Cheney & The Master (Doctor Who), Alison Cheney & The Master (Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka), Alison Cheney & The Master (Simm), Alison Cheney/Bill Potts
Series: Alison Wonderland [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710001





	1. Putting Up the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to put up the tree. The operative word here is "tries."


	2. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master knows what he's doing when it comes to the Doctor and gingerbread...


	3. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party, Harry finds out just how much trouble Kitty, his sentient scorpion chair, can make in a room full of shiny things.


	4. Dressed for the Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and the Stylist discuss outfits for silly seasonal photos. The Stylist is, as usual, not impressed with the Master's fashion choices.


	5. Cold Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galleia [in green wig] helps her younger sister Lakis [with cat ears headband] understand the myth of Santa Claus and how it relates to skimpy clothing.


	6. Cute Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Harry accidentally coordinate their costumes for the silly photos!


	7. Coup I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa's elves plot a coup!!!


	8. Coup II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!! The elves have been thrown in candy cane jail!!! What will they do???


	9. Coup III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa's lawyer gloats over his triumph, but the elves have a plan...


End file.
